


A Scolding

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: “Jaime Lannister!” Brienne’s voice rang through the whole house.In less than three minutes, an eleven-year-old girl, a five-year-old boy, and a forty-one-year-old man were seated on the couch, wearing very similar guilty expressions. Their mother, a six-foot-five of fury and terror, loomed over their hunched figures.





	A Scolding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. The tag is so quiet. I hope to see your JB week fics (cause I gave up on mine XD). But I'm still posting random shit that my muse would nag me to write in the meantime. XD
> 
> 7crack is 9gag. Dragonland is Disneyland.

“Jaime Lannister!” Brienne’s voice rang through the whole house.

In less than three minutes, an eleven-year-old girl, a five-year-old boy, and a forty-one-year-old man were seated on the couch, wearing very similar guilty expressions. Their mother, a six-foot-five of fury and terror, loomed over their hunched figures.

“I really thought it was going to get dad’s hand back,” the youngest croaked. Bless little Duncan’s heart. He was the one who apparently found the item in question but Brienne had no doubt the boy had good intentions. His mischievous sister and the evil influence of his father had made use of the boy’s goodness for their malicious intent.

“It won’t, baby. You have to accept that,” she sighed softly before glaring back at her husband. “But apparently _some_ people don’t.”

Jaime squirmed in his seat.

“You may go Duncan,” Brienne said sweetly, kissing the top of the boy’s blonde head before he waddled away. She then turned to the remaining two in the couch, both smiling nervously.

“Seriously, Joanna. You read the price tag didn’t you? I could buy a week’s groceries with that money.”

Her daughter was fidgeting but she looked calmer than her dad.

“Dad said it was okay so I thought it was okay, too,” she explained with a shrug.

Brienne huffed. Joanna was slowly beginning to be less of the sweet daughter she knew and more of the sassy apathetic monster she knew teens become. Brienne was loathed to know what the combination of teenage hormones and Lannister DNA would do.

“Fine, you’re free to go, Joanna, but remember to use your common sense next time. Be the adult when nobody else will.”

With a brisk nod, their daughter slipped down her seat, smirking a little as she left. It made Brienne shudder. _I think I’m going to have to guide Joanna better._ Brienne savored the betrayed glance Jaime was shooting at Joanna though.

Once the girl was out of the living room, Brienne’s anger was at full force.

“Are you having a midlife crisis, Jaime?” Brienne growled. “What _possessed_ you to buy one of the most expensive brand of hand creams just to make… _a 7crack post_?” Well, it wasn’t a 7crack post but it looked like a post that came from that website. “I wouldn’t be furious right now if it actually worked but your hand is going to stay as it is… Cut.Off.”

Jaime winced as she pointed to the stump on his cream-smothered right arm.

“I know. I’m sorry. I just wanted to have a good laugh about it honestly. Things have been…” Jaime sighed and Brienne softened. Within one year, Jaime lost his hand in an accident, followed by the struggles of the Lannister Corporation due to Tywin Lannister’s death. The events gave the couple a bit of financial issues this year. “With work and therapy, I haven’t been spending time with the kids much. I just really miss them.”

Brienne had to admit even she missed her husband. They still woke up next to each other and had a quickie every now and then but it’s been a while since they were sweet and slow. They were both usually too exhausted when they went home from work.

“I know it’s been hard for you. It’s hard for all of us. I’m glad you’re trying to be positive and bond but I think we can all do that without burning through your kid’s college fund.”

“I was _not_!” Jaime protested. “It was my own money and the company had been doing a little better. I thought about splurging a little.”

“You know, normal parents would overspend on junkfood or take trips to Dragonland.”

“There are no parents like me.”

 _Typical._ Brienne wanted to roll her eyes. “But regardless, we have to set a good example for our children.” Jaime nodded solemnly at her words. “Especially because Joanna seems to be taking after your Lannister slyness.”

Jaime looked betrayed as he pouted. “She told me that the _My Day_ feature wouldn’t feature my posts on Facehall.”

Brienne had to stifle a smile. Jaime had always been hopeless about the techy stuff. No doubt he thought the _My Day_ feature on Facehall Messenger would keep the post hidden from her.

“Yes but she neglected to mention that it can be seen by everyone who has a Facehall Messenger.”

“That evil spawn,” Jaime muttered. “She knew I wanted a place where it wouldn’t be seen.”

“She got that from you and you can’t blame her, you didn’t ask the right questions. And while you’re daughter’s behavior is becoming a concern, _this_ is hardly her fault. You’re banished to the couch.”

Her husband only raised a brow in challenge though.

“For a week,” she added but his expression remained the same.

“And you are not allowed to do anything _improper_ , even in private. Or I will _cut_ your remaining hand off.”

That did the trick and Jaime’s mouth dropped. They both know she wouldn’t resort to that sort of bodily harm but it was a hint that Brienne was serious.

To torture him further, she gave a small smirk as she bent down to kiss her husband’s cheek. She was not beautiful but after being with Jaime for more than a decade, she knew how to seduce her husband and gained confidence in doing so.

Brienne’s hand rested on his stump as if to keep herself balanced but Jaime knew what her intent was.

“See you in a week, Jaime,” she whispered in his ear.

She removed her hand from his stump with agonizing slowness, transitioning from touching it with a whole hand until the only her fingertips were left. Brienne knew the effect it had on him and she knew that it was intensified by the slick cream.

After a split second linger, she completely detached her hand from his maimed arm and walked away without looking back.

“Remind me never to cross you again,” Jaime said with a nervous chuckle when she reached the threshold of the living room and it made her pause. Brienne had to look back and watch his agonized expression, smiling innocently.

“I love you, too,” she only replied before leaving him to his day one of punishment.

As Brienne walked away, she thought if it was too harsh to punish Jaime like that. Her husband was physically affectionate. However, it would only be for a week and Jaime isn’t the only one who was going to miss all the _touching_.

Brienne got out her phone again and went to Jaime’s ‘My Day’. The earlier fury she felt ebbed away as she watched the photos. She smiled when she recognized their grocery store trip this morning. A lot of it was blurred but the kids look like they were having a grand time.

The next photo made Brienne grimace.

 _Highgarden_  
**ULTIMATE**  
**BLENDS**

 **-**   Hand  -  
Restoring  
Cream

It was the offending product that cause their current dilemma. She could see why Duncan would misinterpret that. The boy learned to read at such a young age but he was very innocent still.

She moved on to the next picture where the kids rubbed the cream on his stump and Brienne’s smile was back on her face. The next photos were still of the stump and the kids doing various things. At first they were staring at the stump intently, then going around the room as if anxiously waiting for the hand to grow. At some point, Duncan was rubbing more cream on the stump, impatience scrunching his face. Brienne almost laughed at how much their son looked like Jaime when he was in that mood.

The last photo was a dorky selfie of Jaime pouting, holding up his still creamy stump, and captioned it with “Nothing’s happening…”.

Sometimes her husband made Brienne feel like growing white hair soon but she knew everything Jaime did was happiness for the ones he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be short but I couldn’t get the image of Jaime doing this for the sole purpose of bonding with his kids and then all of them sitting on the couch guilty as Brienne berates them after. XD I was contemplating if this was too childish for a forty-year-old supposedly in a stable marriage and a bit of financial problems but eh… fanfic so YOLO. XD
> 
> This photo is my inspiration:


End file.
